


【DCEU】无谋者

by YKDash



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 失忆, 黑魔法
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKDash/pseuds/YKDash
Summary: BVS背景类不义世界线，All蝙主超蝙。





	1. Chapter 1

他爱上黑夜里的一道光，他长久地直视那道光芒直到灼瞎双眼，在全然的黑暗中他终于知道――他所祈求的不过是虚幻的神迹。

 

#1

巴里总是犯错，在打击犯罪的道路上一些无伤大雅的小错误就能致命，而现在形势更严峻些。超人悬浮在半空，面无表情地俯视着他。  
宇宙跑步机造成的电力过载使整个新大都会陷入了短暂的停电，迫使他被拉回自己的时空，而在数秒前他还在朝布鲁斯――那个尚且未与他相识的布鲁斯――大喊着找到我们［注1］。  
“我可以解释。”巴里不知道克拉克，现今该叫卡尔-艾尔了，看到了什么又听到了多少，或许他没能发现巴里的背叛呢。巴里存着一丝侥幸，努力让自己镇定地说，无害地摊开双手。  
让人胆寒的沉默弥漫着，巴里等待着宣判。他仰望着这位新晋的极权统治者，直直望着他的眼睛，那往日晴空般的蓝色寒冷得像北极的冰川。在那双眼睛闪过红光的一瞬巴里跑了起来，热视线追着他，但巴里更快，只要他不停下来超人没有机会追上他。巴里心里隐隐有些得意，在速度上，就算是瞬间能达到四马赫的超人也不比他超级。  
摆脱超人虽然不那么容易，但也并非不可能。巴里想着，然后他要去找布鲁斯，他所熟识的那个大蝙蝠，不管他在世界的哪个角落巴里都能找到他，毕竟他确实能找遍每个角落，而布鲁斯也没有刻意躲着他。如果布鲁斯真想躲避某人，就算那人是超人也休想发现他的踪迹。他抓住了更多的神速力，化作一道银蓝色的电弧，然后他的小腿撞上了隐形的阻碍。  
这是他在今天犯的第二个错，第一个是错估了时空穿越装置的能耗。蝙蝠侠曾告诫他不要过度依赖自己的超能力，他那时太过年轻，太过自信，从不肯听黑衣前辈的忠告。如果他能再见到布鲁斯他一定会大方承认自己的愚蠢。蝙蝠侠是对的，总是如此。  
那透明线缆是前总统卢瑟针对速跑者的小发明，现在被超人拿来对付他。多亏他升级过的制服，那合金线缆没能切入皮肉，但那一瞬巨大的反作用力使他摔了出去，翻滚着撞碎了一座大楼的外墙。他躺在钢筋水泥的废墟里，身上的每根骨头好像都断了一遍，如果他不是闪电侠现在已经死透了，但他已然开始恢复，然而那截粉碎性骨折的小腿骨可没那么容易好起来。  
在他能爬起来之前，超人悬停在了负伤的闪电侠眼前。他的表情没有巴里所想的那么怒不可遏，相反他的面孔僵硬麻木，透出一种不符合此刻他所拥有权能的厌倦和颓丧。如果是以前的克拉克，巴里可能会选择安慰他几句，超人大概又在为没能拯救所有人而自责了，但现在他只是奇怪这位氪星独裁者怎么还没有用热视线将他一击毙命。  
“蝙蝠侠死了。”许是先前的追缉已经耗光了他所有的激情，这面目不善的外星人说这句话时冷硬又平淡。  
巴里的呼吸窒住了，“你说谎！”他冲口而出，拒绝相信氪星人的言辞。  
“超人从不说谎。”人间之神双手环胸，展露无可辩驳的权威，他的披风在身后扬起，那颜色红得像血。  
“不可能，他不可能死，他是布鲁斯，是蝙蝠侠！”巴里紧紧盯着超人，但没能从那张雕塑般的脸上寻到任何破绽。  
“蝙蝠侠也是肉体凡胎，而我是钢铁之躯。”超人抬起下巴，显出一丝傲慢，“人类是很脆弱的，闪电。我亲手杀了他，就在你鼓捣那个小玩具的时候［注2］。”  
巴里瞪大了眼睛，他知道自己现在的表情一定很傻，因为那是全然的不可置信。超人可以杀死佐德将军，杀死小丑，杀死卢瑟，但是蝙蝠侠？  
“他曾是你最好的朋友！”闪电侠对超人怒目而视，胸膛因激动而剧烈起伏。  
“是的，曾是。”超人冷淡地回应，冰川似的眸子甚至不曾浮起一丝温暖的波动。  
巴里摸到手边的一块碎石，他抓住那石块狠狠地砸向氪星怪物的类人脸孔，“你大可连我一起杀了，你这天杀的混蛋！”他朝外星暴君怒吼着，在超人的双目渐渐泛起红光之时并未感到恐惧，此刻充盈他的只有愤怒，那愤怒如他儿时看见母亲倒在血泊里一般猛烈。他愤怒而无助，他不再是那个对发生的一切无能为力的小男孩了，他现在可以比光还快，尽管如此他还是没能挽救重要的人。  
超人阖上眼帘，再睁开时灭世的殷红灼热又成为极地的冰寒之蓝。“我应该杀了你，但是我允许你离开。带去这消息，我到想看看失去首领的反抗军还能苟延残喘到何时。”他漂浮得更高了些，巴里即使仰头也看不清他的面容了。  
“记住，这是我的仁慈，不会有下一次。”那纯种的氪星混蛋最后说，伴随着音爆声飞入云层，眨眼间就消失了踪影。

 

注1：BVS电影里老爷梦境里穿越来的巴里说的台词find us。  
注2：指前文提到的宇宙跑步机。


	2. Chapter 2

#2

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，醒醒。”  
那是轻柔的推搡，超人精准地克制着自己的力道，躺着的人却如遭电击般从床上弹坐起来。  
布鲁斯大口喘息着，冷汗浸湿了他的额头，使他一向服帖后梳的发丝略显凌乱地粘在额前，睡袍滑落半边肩膀，露出一圈白色的绷带，血色微微沁了出来。  
瞭望塔和孤独堡垒都拥有使布鲁斯快速痊愈的技术，但超人没有那么做，他甚至不给他足量的止痛药。他并不是虐待狂，但看着布鲁斯因难耐的疼痛皱眉、呻吟，甚至低泣的时候，他确实感到报复的快意，以及阴暗的不可自抑的兴奋。  
超人爱怜地抬起昔日哥谭骄子的下巴，轻吻了下他的唇角。“做噩梦了？”  
布鲁斯涣散的视线终于能准确聚焦，他就着超人抬着他下巴的手指歪了歪头，神态迷茫而天真。他疑惑地注视着坐在他床沿身着蓝色紧身衣搭配红披风的男人，很难不去在意他饱满结实的肌肉和过分英俊的面容。  
“你是谁？这是哪儿？阿福在哪里？”布鲁斯摇晃着脑袋，他的脑中似有一团迷雾，他意识到自己好像受伤了，但此刻迟钝的知觉延缓了痛觉信号。他好似漂浮在一个巨大的泡泡里，一切感觉都虚幻迷离。  
男人的手摩挲着他的下巴，布鲁斯本应甩开他，却迷惑于他亲昵的态度和指尖的温暖，在感到安心的同时又暗自警惕。这太矛盾了。这矛盾使他困惑不安。  
“阿福已经退休好久了，现在应该在欧洲周游列国呢。这是你的房间，看，所有家具和装潢都是你喜欢的。至于我是谁，”超人抓住布鲁斯的手，贴上自己胸前的S型盾徽，“仔细想想，你知道的。”  
布鲁斯的脑中闪过有着一头蓬松黑色卷发，戴着黑框眼镜，穿着格子衬衫的男人形象。没有来由的，他知道那个笑起来会露出可爱虎牙的人和眼前的男人是同一人。  
“肯特，克拉克·肯特？”布鲁斯思索着，小心地咀嚼着这个名字，“克拉克。”他低声重复着，这个名字使他胸中涌起一阵温暖又哀伤的波动。  
超人却蹙起眉头，“不，别那样叫我。”冲口而出的话语携裹着无法掩饰的怒意，费心伪装的温情一瞬就化为泡影。他想要对布鲁斯温柔些，但布鲁斯总能轻易触到他的逆鳞。  
“卡尔，”布鲁斯痛呼出声，伸手去扯他的手腕，试图掰开他的手指，“卡尔-艾尔，松手，你弄疼我了。”  
超人放松了钳着他下颔的力道，那苍白的皮肤上留下几个通红的指印，很快就会形成显眼的淤青。  
“你喜欢疼痛不是吗？”超人一把揽过他的腰，无视他的推拒再次捧住他的脸，“你怎么说的来着，疼痛使你清醒。”炙热的嘴唇在布鲁斯颊畔流连，反复亲吻他灰白的鬓角和眼底的泪痣，舔吮他敏感的耳垂和颈侧。  
“不，停下来。”布鲁斯抗拒着超人的接触，手脚不得章法地挣动着。这不对，不该如此。他的脑中有些凌乱的画面，皆是超人――现在他想起来了，S代表超人――与另一位红发女性亲密互动的场景。那才是正确的。而卡尔，克拉克，克拉克在那些画面中都在笑，纯粹的、喜悦的、出于爱的笑容。那才是正确的。  
“别拒绝我。”超人没有使用超级力量，仅仅只是凭借格斗技巧就轻松压制住布鲁斯，揽在他腰间的手就势探进睡袍里，粗暴地抚弄他微凉的肌肤。  
被巴西柔术限制住自由的布鲁斯脑海里闪过一个念头――我教给他这些。他甚至回想起了将面前的人摔在训练垫上的画面，不止一次，而是很多很多次，尽管对方有超级力量，但他是武术大师。  
他知道的，他应该知道如何反抗，如何打斗，如何逃脱，这是他一直以来从事的事业的一部分，是他毕生使命，他潜伏在黑暗里，他给予恐惧和制裁，他是蝙……  
尖叫声响彻了房间。  
超人紧握住布鲁斯的手腕，力度足以造成骨裂。疼痛唤回了布鲁斯的部分神志，他才意识到空气里回响的是他自己的叫声。相比起使他失声大叫的痛楚，手骨断裂显得微不足道。他从未经历过这样的疼痛，好像他的身体、他的灵魂被撕成了两半。  
“你对我做了什么。”布鲁斯哭喊着，拼命挣扎扭动，但在钢铁之躯的桎梏下一切只是徒劳。更多的血沁红了他胸前的绷带，很快他就脱力瘫软在超人怀里。  
“你对我做了什么……”布鲁斯嗫嚅着，低低地喘息着，似乎连呼吸都困难。其实他是知道的，他深心里已经了解，只是不愿意承认。他失去了自我，失去了自那深巷枪声后长久以来赖以为继的部分。而剩下的他拒绝相信是克拉克对他做了这些。  
超人吻过他泪湿的面颊，“是你对我做了什么。”他歪了歪嘴角，露出一个嘲讽又充满恶意的笑容，而埋藏其下的是深不见底的绝望。他扯开布鲁斯的睡袍，毫不怜惜地覆上他伤痕累累的身体，“布鲁斯，你把我变成了怪物。”


	3. Chapter 3

#3

腿伤刚一愈合巴里就找遍了世界的每一个角落，每一个可能会有革命滋生的地方。他的发现叫人颓丧，除了一场明显缺乏组织的示威活动他只找到几个小规模的哨站。  
那些“反抗军”对超能力者有些敌视。敌视是委婉的说法，巴里甫一现身他们便毫不犹豫地开枪射击，虽然子弹无法击中速跑者，巴里还是感到有些受伤。除了唾骂和鄙夷，巴里没能从那些散兵口中得到任何有效信息。  
于是他再次跑起来，绕地球一周对他而言并非什么难事，他要再找一次，这次更仔细一点。布鲁斯没有留下任何联络方式就是信任巴里能找到他，巴里不会，不能辜负布鲁斯的信任，无论如何。  
两天的徒劳后巴里换下制服，悄悄潜回了新大都会，速跑者的脚步唯一没有到达而叛军确实可能存在的地方。风镜遮住眼目，围巾掩住口鼻，略微磨损的防风大衣竖起领子，他看起来就是个普通的新大都会居民。  
因为三天前他和超人的打斗而损毁的建筑正在紧锣密鼓地重建，氪星科技加速了这一进程，被他砸碎的大楼外墙已经基本修复完毕，正在加筑防御工程。氪星人所拥有的超前技术完全可以另择佳址重塑明日之城，却执意在原址上重建。然而天启星最初的改造蒸发了哥谭湾，使大都会及哥谭的土地严重沙化，为了适宜人类居住建筑风格不得不向自然环境低头，除了城中心的几幢高楼，大都会再难窥见昔日风采。  
城里并没有因他的叛逃而戒严，独裁者并未把他看成旗鼓相当的对手或是能扰乱他统治的破坏因子，巴里多少有些忿忿，但也庆幸于超人的自负，若非如此他的搜寻行动只会困难重重。但超人军的巡逻频率确实比往常更加频繁，好在巴里早已摸透他们的巡逻轨迹，也熟悉城内的所有道路，总能精准避开荷枪实弹的士兵。  
他逛遍了城里的每条街巷，敲过每堵砖墙，掀过每个窨井盖，最终在外城区散发着恶臭的废弃排水口后发现了反叛军的踪迹。  
那些四通八达的地下水道有明显的冷战风格，巴里马上回忆起布鲁斯曾向他描述过的连通大都会与哥谭的地下管道系统。这条通道始于哥谭黑帮猖獗的禁酒令时期，经由地下排水系统改造，被用于酒水走私及人口贩卖，在大萧条末期遭废弃。冷战期间杜鲁门政府重新发掘了它，以地底避难所为蓝图将之用钢结构加固并衬以铅层。到了尼克松任期，军费支出大幅削减，这一地底防御工事的工期也随之大幅延长，最后不了了之，近半个世纪后几乎已经没人知道它的存在。  
但是布鲁斯知道，当然了，他是蝙蝠侠。  
巴里不知道布鲁斯当初从尘封已久的政府文件中挖出管道蓝图时是不是就已预见到今天的发展，但他确实清楚蝙蝠侠对任何情况都有所备案，以及备案的备案。布鲁斯一直以来都在警惕与防备非人的力量，他也曾不止一次地告诫过巴里不要过于依赖超能力，不要滥用超能力，以及超能力者需要被监管。他的蝙蝠电脑里甚至有一整套针对联盟众人的压制方案。  
彼时的巴里并不明白布鲁斯的思虑，反而对布鲁斯的做法有些愤慨。坏蛋或许需要被监管，但他们是好人，是英雄，最重要的，是伙伴。年轻的闪电侠一度为黑暗骑士的不信任而暗自神伤，但自天启星二度入侵以来发生的种种告诉他事实并非如此。现在他知道了布鲁斯是对的，他总是对的――正义会变质，神明会堕落，却为时已晚，布鲁斯可能已经……  
速跑者猛地刹住脚步，他听见了枪上膛的声音，在空旷的下水道中发出清脆的回声。一个警告。  
他立马举高双手，展示自己并未武装。“别开枪，我没有敌意！”  
“别再前进了，超能人类，你侵犯了私人领地。”出声的人有一把低沉粗犷的声线，但并非巴里熟悉的机械伪做的嗓音，他的身形藏在建筑幽暗的阴影里，使巴里无法窥见真容。  
“我是来投诚的，我知道你们是反抗军，我有消息带给蝙蝠侠。”  
“来自闪电侠的内部消息，值得谨慎对待。”另一个更为年长些的声音加入进来，带着巴里熟悉的英伦腔调。  
“阿尔……”被叫到名字的人抢先一步跨到亮处，巴里接收到他的眼神示意迅速改口，“便士一，很高兴再见到你。”巴里的兴奋溢于言表，他高举的双手几乎要挥舞起来，阿尔弗雷德还好好地在这里，语调平静地同他说话呢，那么布鲁斯一定安全无虞，如果这位原韦恩的安保总长没有用上了膛的老式PPK指着他就更好了。  
当先那人听到他们的对话似乎有些惊讶，但马上镇定下来，巴里听到他嘟囔了句制服什么的，他猜想自己现在的模样确实很难和一身红色装甲还大喇喇地在胸口打着闪电标志的人联系起来，“我又不是二十四小时都穿着制服，超级英雄也是有私人生活的。”  
对方似乎愣了一下，然后重新戒备起来，巴里不知道话里的什么地方激怒了他，对方的敌意加剧了，尖锐的目光刺得他浑身毛毛的，但他选择性忽视了这点。  
“蝙蝠侠在哪？”他冲着熟识的那人发问，语调轻松得完全不像一个被两把，也许暗处还有更多把枪指着的人。但他也不是普通人啊，他的速度远远快过子弹，虽然不应过度依赖超能力，但小小地为此感到得意也不为过吧。  
“很遗憾Sir并不在这里，”对着巴里企盼的目光，蝙蝠侠的抚养人沉稳地答道，“他在一周前的氪石交易行动中失联了。”  
“便士一，”当先那人阻止道，“你说得太多了。”  
这个消息迅速将巴里击落谷底，轻快的氛围瞬间被从他身体里抽走了，沉默笼罩了三人。  
在巴里重新找回语言之前当先那人率先开口了，“闪电侠，你有什么目的？”  
巴里深吸口气找回对自己的控制，“我已经说过了，我是来投诚的。如果你们的消息足够灵通，我几天前和超人打了一架。”  
“我们确实得到你和超人决裂的消息，但谁知道那不是演戏，好让你借机打入反抗军，整个搞垮我们。”对他的说辞对方明显不买账。  
“如果我想搞垮你们，超人军现在就该出现了！”巴里的情绪有些激动，他费了好一番努力才能保持语气缓和，“听着，我从没站在超人那边过，我从未伤害过任何人。是布……蝙蝠侠让我不要轻举妄动，他需要一个人留在内部。”  
“唔，确实是Sir的风格。”阿尔弗雷德抬了抬下巴以示认同，得到同伴不满的一乜。  
“但我没能做好他交待的事情，我搞砸了。超人发现了我的小动作。”巴里再度陷入低迷。  
“三天前的电涌。”阿福敏锐地指出。  
“是的，我的错，全都是。”巴里低垂着脑袋，像个犯了错的孩子等待着长辈的训斥。阿尔弗雷德沉默地注视着他，并未给出安慰，但举着枪的手已经放下了。  
当先那人的目光在巴里和阿尔弗雷德之间游移，审慎着、斟酌着、研判着闪电侠话语的真假。“假设你说的都是真的，我们也需要时间证实，在此之前你都不被信任。”那人最终给出决断，同时走出阴影。  
如他目测的，那是个身形高大的男人，比布鲁斯还是要稍矮一点，但足够壮硕，更为引人注目的是他身后背着的一双大剑。巴里猜想他应该是布鲁斯失踪的现在反抗军的代理指挥官，或者之类的角色。  
“我明白。”巴里点了点头，“我现在可以把手放下来了吗？”得到对方的同意巴里放下举了老久略微僵滞的手臂，不等他甩甩胳膊就被套上了一副针对超能力者的抑制手铐。就算他是闪电侠也不得不承认这动作实在有够迅捷且出人意料（或说在意料之中？），十足地蝙蝠风范。“嘿！”他还是抗议道。  
“防范措施。”背着大剑的男人平淡地回应，“如果你不想被隔离在限制牢房里的话。”  
“你可以提前说一声的，说不准我更喜欢隔离监禁呢？”巴里咕哝着，双手被拷在一起着实有许多不便。  
“那么你想换成隔离监禁吗？”  
对方公事公办的语气让巴里打了个寒颤，对方似乎完全读不懂幽默。“不。”他急忙道，“不用了，这样就很好，手铐就可以了，我很满意手铐。”  
“看好他。”男人对阿尔弗雷德说，一副命令的口吻，所以他确实握有十足的权限，“不然会有其他人来做这个，他们可不都像我这么友好。”  
对此阿尔弗雷德只是挑了挑眉，若说他有什么不满的话也决定日后再提。巴里毫不怀疑上一个敢对阿尔弗雷德这么说话的人绝对后悔终身，他对这位代理指挥官先生产生了一丝怜悯，但鉴于手上的抑制手铐，这份怜悯没能超过两秒钟。  
“你说有消息带给蝙蝠侠，是什么？”已经走出几步的男人又辙回来问道。  
“只能告诉蝙蝠。”巴里盯着男人的眼睛，确保他能看出自己说的是真话。  
男人没有追问，只是点点头便离开了。巴里听到黑暗里传来些窸窸窣窣的声音，所以说确实有更多枪指着他呢。  
“原谅保罗先生吧，他只是难以信任他人。在目前的形势下，谨慎又有什么不好呢？”等到只剩他们两人后阿尔弗雷德说，“那么让我们给你找个房间，还是说你想先补充能量？”  
巴里确实感到饥饿，但他没像往常那样急着饱餐一顿而是急切地问，“那么你呢，你能相信我吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德推了推眼镜，“如果全由我决断的话，年轻的先生，我确实相信你。”  
巴里感到些许安慰，“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，如果连你都不相信我的话，我真的不知道该怎么办，我……”他长长地停顿了一会儿，似乎在犹豫该不该说出之后的话语，“他对我说他杀了布鲁斯，我不能，我不相信。他要我带信给反抗军。他想击垮你们的意志，我不会那么做，我不会摧毁掉布鲁斯的心血。”  
不必多问阿尔弗雷德也知道“他”是谁，他也知道面前的年轻人在受着怎样的煎熬，“他想击垮你的意志，别让他办到了。你很坚强，闪电侠，试着更坚定一点吧。布鲁斯老爷相信你，那么你也信任他吧，他不会让自己轻易死去。”  
老人说得那样笃定，巴里也因而重新燃起希望。布鲁斯不会死的，他不会抛下这一切。蝙蝠侠不会轻易死去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章康斯坦丁/老爷提及，注意避雷

#4

他梦见冻结的河流，他站在冰原之上，抚摸马儿的鬃毛，远方山脚下显出村庄的轮廓，还有矗立的灯塔。他梦见空旷的殿堂，石塑的异帮神像有着威严面庞，他仰头望着她，她背对他站在高梯上，卷曲黑发顺着肩膀滑下。他梦见银蓝色的电光，包裹着火红和金黄的虚影，他听到年轻男孩的声音，语速飞快，欢乐地同他耳语。他梦见一轮寒月，月色下屹立着恢宏的水晶堡垒，“宛若神迹”，他刚这么想，便有红氅红靴的神明降临。  
“布鲁斯亲爱的，是时候醒来了。”  
他醒过来，疲倦又空虚，他似乎做了梦，却对此毫无头绪，只依稀记得有双非人的湛蓝眼睛。  
唤他苏醒的男人有着浓重的口音，听起来像是威尔士，一头乱翘的金发和唏嘘胡茬，刻薄的唇线加上玩味的眼神，以及指间未燃的烟。  
注意到他的视线，男人用夹着烟的手指碰了碰他的嘴唇，“怎么，想来一根？”  
他退缩了，男人的碰触让他害怕，他的手指似乎有种魔力，在他皮肤下燃起火花，要点着他体内躁动的血。他躲闪着男人暧昧的眼神，那似乎在要求更多，但他不可能给出回应。“克拉克在哪儿？”他问。  
“噢，你这可怜人儿，还在幻想着你淳朴善良的好朋友克拉克能回来吗？是时候放弃了布鲁斯，我们都知道那是不可能的。”  
“你不知道！”布鲁斯下意识地反驳，但不知道什么呢？又知道什么呢？“你是谁？我曾见过你吗？”他看向男人的面孔，仍然避开他的眼睛。  
“如果不是在这种场合我会认为你在向我搭讪。真是陈辞滥调啊布鲁西宝贝，我们当然见过，不只是见过那么简单。”男人叼住香烟的滤嘴，因不能点燃而略感烦躁，“我是约翰·康斯坦丁，对这个名字有印象吗？”  
“约翰？我确实认识一个约翰，或许是两个，我弄不清楚。”布鲁斯摇晃着脑袋，但那些断片的记忆并没有回来。“我有点不对劲，我没法，我没法，想……我必须……”他揪住自己散落的额发，发出痛苦的低鸣。  
“Shhhhh.”康斯坦丁托住他的脑袋，从他的抓握间解救纠缠的发丝。“放轻松。”他的拇指按上布鲁斯的太阳穴，布鲁斯立即感到那处紧绷的神经松懈下来。“是黑魔法，它搅乱了你的脑子。我警告过他这种法术的危险性，但他一意孤行。那该死的可是全球政府最高元首，我这个小魔法师能怎么办呢？”  
布鲁斯不知道“他”是谁，也不了解黑魔法，但他相信现在捧着他脸颊的手掌确实具有魔力。“你真的是个魔法师。”他轻声说，眼帘微阖，细长的睫毛在空气中轻颤。他很久没有感到过如此安适了，几乎再度陷入睡眠。  
“是的，亲爱的，我是。现在睡吧，这次做个好梦。”康斯坦丁轻触布鲁斯的额头，那里发出柔和的莹白色微光，布鲁斯很快发出平稳轻缓的吐息。  
睡着的布鲁斯这次没有紧皱着眉头，他的嘴唇微张，上面有几道被噬咬出的血痕，眼窝深陷，眼底有浓重的青黑，染霜的鬓角微微濡湿，看上去憔悴又沧桑，睡袍下的身体显见的消瘦，布满陈旧伤疤和新鲜的凌虐痕迹。那种种反而凸显出某种惊人的吸引力，使人想进一步地撕碎他，占有他，给他打上自己的烙印。  
超人已经那样做了。而他，康斯坦丁，没怎么反抗就当了刽子手行刑的刀。  
康斯坦丁就这样望了布鲁斯一会儿，直到房间的自动门打开，红披风的独裁者走进来。  
“他怎么样？”超人的声音里有些许疲惫和残留的怒意，康斯坦丁皱皱鼻子，嗅到硝烟和血的味道。一场肃清。魔法师不动声色，看到死亡的气场缠绕着氪星人。  
“还是一样糟糕。”康斯坦丁把叼着的烟揉成一团塞进风衣口袋里，烦躁地耙梳了把头发，“我告诉过你了，强行把蝙蝠侠从他的人格中剥离是件愚蠢的事，那几乎就是他的整个人生。”  
“那就治好他。”超人的语气不容置喙。  
“你这……”康斯坦丁强行忍住差点脱口而出的脏话，从鼻腔里呼呼地喷着气，“黑魔法不是这样运作的，我没法治好他，这不是治愈的问题。他的灵魂受到了损害，他的记忆满是疮洞，没有人能忍受这个，如果不是他强大的精神力做支撑他可能已经死了。”  
“但他仍然活着。”超人无视了他恶劣的口气走到布鲁斯床边，居高临下地看着他的俘虏。康斯坦丁怀疑自己眼花，因为那双非人的蓝瞳中竟有一丝温情，但那稍纵即逝，统治者的态度仍然冷酷强硬，“蝙蝠侠已经死了，而布鲁斯会活下去，你和整个医疗团队要确保这点。”  
“如果你不是一直弄伤他，根本不需要什么医疗团队！”康斯坦丁责问出口，通常他会选择明哲保身，但他现在真恨不得给超人来上一拳，如果他的手不会骨折的话。  
超人的脸色变了又变，最终还是忍住发作，“我和戴安娜还有个会面，你可以在这里多待一会儿。记住，不要做多余的事，不论你做了什么，我都会知道。”  
威胁通常对康斯坦丁不管用，但他确实有把柄拿捏在氪星人手里，所以他沉默以对。  
超人朝布鲁斯伸出手，似乎很想碰触他，但还是忍住了。他最后警告地瞥了康斯坦丁一眼便迅速离开，留下一串音爆破空声。  
魔法师不满地咂咂嘴巴，感到口腔里索然无味。他真的想来根烟，点燃的那种，但是布鲁斯不喜欢烟味。


End file.
